


La sonrisa del diablo

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Crush, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguien le preguntase a Lev Haiba cuándo le vendió su alma al diablo (un diablo despeinado que se desplaza como si fuese el mundo el que se mueve a su alrededor), respondería con este momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sonrisa del diablo

**Author's Note:**

> Crack!pairing, anyone? XD La culpa es de Twitter. Es más, el fic está dedicado a una amiga de Twitter, @Crissfujoshi. La culpa es suya; a mí el Kuroo/Lev no se me había ocurrido antes. No, mentiras, claro que se me había ocurrido: shippeo a Kuroo con medio mundo. Pero creo que no lo habría escrito.
> 
> So, Cris, para ti~
> 
> Renuncia: no soy Haruichi Furudate, ergo _HQ!!_ no me pertenece y no gano nada escribiendo fics. Bueno, gano entretenimiento, pero eso no cuenta.

  _«It's more a question of feeling than it is a question of fun.»_

Arctic Monkeys: _Balaclava_.

* * *

 

            Lev Haiba tiene la piel muy clara, muy fina y muy suave. O al menos, eso parece, y es lo primero que ve el capitán del equipo de voleibol del instituto cuando el chico se presenta. Eso y que es más alto que él, que ya es decir, ya que Tetsurō Kuroo roza el metro noventa. Sin embargo, él es más corpulento que Haiba, que es más bien desgarbado y parece todo piernas, brazos y ojos verdes.

            Kuroo siempre quiere saberlo todo de sus jugadores: cómo y cuándo empezaron a interesarse por el voleibol, cómo y cuándo comenzaron a jugarlo, qué les gusta más, qué se les da mejor, por qué quisieron entrar en el Nekoma... y, en el caso de Lev Haiba, cómo es el tacto de su piel. (Por supuesto, la última duda se la guarda, al menos de momento, ya que Kuroo es, ante todo y por estúpido y exagerado que suene en un club de instituto, profesional). Lev tiene un gesto infantilmente agradable en el rostro, y lo sorprende al revelar que nunca ha jugado al voleibol y que sus conocimientos se reducen al número de jugadores por equipo y a lo más básico del funcionamiento del juego. Kuroo suspira y desea, en silencio y en secreto, que Haiba aprenda tan rápido como Kenma.

            Como era de esperar, no funciona.

            De hecho, el nuevo es torpe al principio. Corre bastante, pero no sabe hacia dónde, y al final del entrenamiento ha hecho un total de dos remates aceptables (uno por casualidad y el otro porque Kenma se la colocó perfecta para que lo hiciera) y ha dejado muy claro que la defensa no es lo suyo. También lo ha pasado como nunca y se le ha hecho corto, pero eso no lo dice porque nadie le pregunta. Se le nota en la cara, sin embargo, así que es posible que no se molesten en confirmarlo por eso.

            Kuroo quiere ser amable, pero lo único que es capaz de decirle no es lo que se dice halagüeño:

            —Se nota que nunca has jugado, sí.

            Lev lo mira, sin la sonrisa que ha mantenido durante la mayor parte del entrenamiento, y el capitán casi siente lástima. _Casi_.

            —Aprenderé —replica, desafiante, y Kuroo se siente idiota por haber pensado en ser más delicado.

            Le sonríe. La sonrisa de Tetsurō es relajada y, aunque casi nunca tenga motivo para ello, astuta; se abre paso despacio en su cara y en ocasiones da miedo.

            —Sí, más te vale.

            Es un reto, y a Lev no le cuesta darse cuenta. Le devuelve la sonrisa, ahora más provocadora que alegre, y Kuroo entorna los párpados, divertido. Le guiña un ojo, un gesto mínimo que sólo su interlocutor nota.

            Si alguien le preguntase a Lev Haiba cuándo le vendió su alma al diablo (un diablo despeinado que se desplaza como si fuese el mundo el que se mueve a su alrededor), respondería con este momento, y es que Lev siempre recibe los desafíos con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

            —Somos como la sangre que corre por las venas. Tenemos que fluir sin detenernos. Transportamos el oxígeno y hacemos que nuestra mente siga pensando.

            La voz de Kuroo es grave y sosegada y arrastra las palabras, y Lev, en el banquillo, cierra los ojos para escucharla mejor. Su deseado puesto lo ocupa Inuoka; tiene la misma edad que él, aunque van a clases distintas, y le lleva ventaja porque él sí jugaba al voleibol en secundaria y sabe lo que hace. Haiba observa todo el partido pestañeando lo menos posible y tomando nota mental de cómo rematan y bloquean sus compañeros y los rivales; estos parecen poca cosa, pero se obliga a pensar que podrían ganar y que no debería subestimarlos.

            Lo que no sirve de nada porque, de hecho, Nekoma vence en dos sets y lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza a Lev es un rotundo «lo sabía».

            Kuroo se sienta a su lado, pasándose las manos por el pelo, y le dedica una sonrisa desafiante, el tipo de gesto que prácticamente se lanzan el uno al otro a la cara desde el primer entrenamiento.

            —Qué, tú también quieres ganar, ¿eh? —le pica.

            Lev, en efecto, se molesta, pero hace un gran esfuerzo para que no se le note (y fracasa, lo que divierte mucho al capitán).

            —Bueno, oficialmente lo he hecho.

            —Los partidos de entrenamiento no son oficiales, cabeza hueca. —Vuelve a pasarse las manos por el cabello, al parecer intentando ordenarlo aunque sea un poco.

            No puede; todos esos mechones negros vuelven al lugar exacto en el que estaban antes, como por arte de magia, y Kuroo mira su propio flequillo (la única parte de su pelo que puede ver sin espejo) con exasperación. A Haiba, en cambio, no le molesta en absoluto: de hecho, le gustaría enredar los dedos en ese cabello y está seguro de que, aunque parezca un nido de pájaros mal hecho, es suave. No lo toca, sin embargo; sólo se ríe.

            —Yo creía que no te importaba la pinta de tu pelo —comenta.

            Tetsurō lo mira alzando un poco las cejas.

            —No es que me importe; es que preferiría que se dejara peinar —puntualiza—. Ya sabes, para que parezca que lo hago y eso.

            Lev se encoge de hombros y sigue queriendo tocarle el pelo.

            —¿Y qué más da lo que parezca? —En su opinión, Kuroo es demasiado relajado para que una tontería así le preocupe.

            El moreno imita su gesto y le pone una mano en el hombro. El cuerpo de Haiba es cálido (como el de cualquiera, en realidad), pero no se nota su piel a través de la camiseta, lo cual es frustrante.

            —Cuando lleves media vida recibiendo un «péinate» como saludo todas las mañanas lo sabrás —replica, cerca de su oído. El flequillo roza la oreja de su compañero, que se estremece y se aleja por inercia, aunque no le molesta nada el contacto.

            Kuroo se levanta y se dirige al vestuario, y Lev no está muy seguro de si quiere estar ahí cuando salga de la ducha.

* * *

            —Capi...

            Lev se acerca a Kuroo con expresión nerviosa, algo de lo que Tetsurō no se da cuenta al principio porque su primer impulso es mirarle las piernas. Haiba tiene piernas delgadas, pero con los músculos bien marcados, y a primera vista interminables; es imposible no mirarlas cuando se acerca. O cuando se aleja. O cuando juega. O cuando está quieto. En resumen, es imposible no mirarlas cuando están dentro de tu campo visual, haga lo que haga su dueño con ellas.

            Sin embargo, no tarda mucho en dominarse y desviar la vista a los ojos verdes de su compañero y sonreírle, como siempre, retador.

            —¿Qué?

            —No voy a ir al campamento de la _Golden Week_.

            Kuroo frunce el ceño.

            —¿Por qué? ¿No te dejan?

            —No, porque paso de ir para no jugar nada. —Lev sabe que sería así, que Inuoka sigue siendo mejor que él y que se pasaría la semana entera en el banquillo—. No quiero perder el tiempo.

            Por alguna razón, a Kuroo le molesta saber eso, aunque sea verdad que Haiba aún no está capacitado para ser titular. Supone que se debe a que quería pasar esa semana con sus compañeros de equipo, con todos, no con todos menos uno (no le apetece darle relevancia a que se trate de este uno en particular). Pero se lo toma como siempre, con humor.

            —Anda ya. En realidad es porque te caemos mal —bromea.

            Lev entiende lo que pasa, más o menos, y, de nuevo, se lo calla; en lugar de hablarlo en serio, le sigue el juego.

            —Fatal. Kai no me cae nada bien, desde luego.

            —¿Y yo?

            —¡Peor! Tú me caes aún peor.

            Es la primera vez que le sonríe sin más, sin desafiarle a que lo llame inútil (cosa que nunca ha hecho) o cabeza hueca (esto sí), y Kuroo lo negará después, pero siente un escalofrío y no puede evitar devolverle una sonrisa sincera y calmada, también sin segundas intenciones.

            —Entonces tendremos que dejarte en tierra. No queremos que tengas que aguantarnos, pobre —responde, sin cambiar el gesto, y Lev quiere abrazarlo y tocarle el pelo y, quizá, darle un beso, pero se limita a seguir sonriendo.

            En realidad le gustaría ir al campamento, aunque sólo sea para seguir viendo todos los días al capitán, pero, al fin y al cabo, nunca se atreverá a establecer contacto físico con él y, además, sabe que le daría rabia no jugar, por lo que no cambia de opinión. _Se niega_ a cambiar de opinión.

            Cuando Kuroo se reúne con Kenma, este lo mira de reojo, casi sonriendo. El capitán suele contar eso como una sonrisa porque, al fin y al cabo, Kozume tiene una pelea personal con las expresiones faciales.

            —Quizá deberías dejar de desvestirlo con la mirada —dice en voz baja, mientras desvía la mirada hacia su móvil.

            —No lo desvisto con la mirada —replica Tetsurō, relajado—. Lleva pantalones cortos: no me hace falta. —Entonces Kenma lo mira directamente—. ¿Qué?

            —Nada.

            Por eso Kuroo comprende que su amigo lo sabe todo.

            Por eso ninguno de los dos continúa la conversación.

* * *

            Cuando Lev decidió no ir al campamento de la _Golden Week_ , se comprometió para entrenar por su cuenta antes de decírselo a nadie. Como le confesó a Kuroo, no quería quedarse en el banquillo durante toda la semana sin hacer nada, así que prefirió hacer algo productivo: entrenarse con el equipo femenino del Nekoma.

            La colocadora lleva el pelo tan desordenado como su capitán, lo cual le desconcentra, aunque al menos a ella no le apetece tocárselo. Además aprende pronto a mantener su atención en el juego: después de que la capitana (que remata bastante mejor que él) le haya lanzado siete balones a la cabeza, para ser más exactos. Y todos el primer día. Está empezando a enfadarse con ella, pero entonces la ve golpear el balón tan rápido que su brazo se ha visto borroso, y en vez de gritarle, avanza a saltitos hacia ella pidiéndole que le enseñe a hacer eso. Está seguro de que si aprende a rematar así, los entrenadores le dejarán jugar y Kuroo admitirá que es bueno. Quizá incluso vuelva a sonreírle de verdad. Y puede que Haiba se atreva a tocarle el pelo, y que a Tetsurō no le parezca mal.

            Y lo más importante (y en su mente subraya esto varias veces), será cierto que es bueno o, por lo menos, que está mejorando.

            De su petición resultan una serie de entrenamientos extra, después de terminar con el equipo, en los que la chica hace gala de una paciencia infinita y Lev, aunque le cuesta, aprende ese remate que parece un latigazo «porque lo dice ella y punto».

            Claro que, tratándose de dos personas tan tercas (y de la pobre colocadora, que tiene aún más paciencia que su capitana), no podía ser de otra forma.

            Cuando llega el primer día de entrenamiento tras la _Golden Week_ , Lev se levanta demasiado temprano, así que espera junto al gimnasio, correteando de un lado a otro, impaciente, y dando saltitos en el sitio de vez en cuando. Así lo encuentra Kuroo al llegar, y lo saluda con una carcajada.

            —¿Pero qué haces aquí ya?

            Haiba para de saltar y se coloca frente a él, con una sonrisa alegre e infantil en el rostro; no sólo estaba cansándose de esperar, sino que está encantado de que sea precisamente Tetsurō el primero en aparecer.

            —Me he despertado temprano, así que vine antes.

            El capitán ladea la cabeza, confuso.

            —¿Para qué? Si aquí no iba a haber nadie. Es más, se nota que te aburrías —señala con una sonrisa afectada de las suyas.

            Pero eso ya no tiene efecto alguno en Lev, así que mantiene la misma expresión y, sin darse cuenta, se acerca un poco más. Su compañero sí que se fija, pero se lo calla.

            —Pero ahora ya no; ahora estás tú. —La sonrisa de Kuroo se amplía y ahora parece que está sonriendo con toda la cara—. ¡Y tengo que enseñarte una cosa!

            —¿El qué?

            Tetsurō se aparta de Lev para abrir la puerta del gimnasio, y el rubio está a punto de acariciarle el pelo antes de que lo haga, pero se controla.

            —Una cosa. ¿Tú sabes colocar? —pregunta; intenta que parezca sólo curiosidad, pero es transparente y Kuroo lo sabe casi desde que se conocen.

            —O sea que es un remate. ¿Has estado entrenando?

            Parece sorprendido, aunque no lo está: lo hace para fastidiar.

            —Pues claro, ¿qué te creías? —se ofende Haiba—. ¿Sabes colocar o no?

            —No, pero para que me enseñes un remate lo intento —replica, y se ríe, y Lev no sabe si quiere matarlo o abrazarlo, así que no intenta ninguna de las dos cosas.

            Las colocaciones de Kuroo son casi tan malas como las recepciones de su compañero, pero este aprendió, desde el principio del curso, a buscar el balón, a saber dónde va a estar y hacia dónde tiene que saltar, aunque, si le preguntas qué hace para averiguarlo, se quedará callado y te mirará con cara de confusión porque no lo sabe: es puro instinto. Tetsurō consigue colocar una pelota suficientemente alta y se le borra de la cara la sonrisa engreída al ver el potente latigazo de Lev. El balón se deforma al tocar el suelo y rebota, pero a ninguno de los dos le interesa ver dónde va a parar: Haiba se vuelve hacia el capitán, orgulloso y esperando que este también lo esté, y Kuroo lo mira inexpresivo al principio, hasta que una sonrisa sincera se abre paso en su rostro, despacio, como si temiera dañarse los labios, como siempre.

            Si Lev no le hubiera vendido ya su alma, lo haría ahora, a cambio de eternizar esa sonrisa.

* * *

            —Es como tu mascota —comenta Kai; después muerde un Pocky y Kuroo lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

            En realidad no sabe por qué lo hace, si por oír que Nobuyuki llama «mascota» a Lev o porque no le ofrece otro Pocky.

            —¿Mascota? —repite, intentando disfrazar de curiosidad su irritación—. ¿Mascota por qué?

            —Porque se pasa la vida buscando tu aprobación. —Kai se acaba el Pocky, empieza otro y sigue sin compartir.

            —Porque soy el capitán.

            —Ya, bueno, pero es que sólo le falta acercarse meneando la cola. Si tuviese cola, lo haría, seguro. ¿No crees que se pasa un poco?

            Kuroo se estira un poco; es un movimiento felino, relajado y agradable de ver, y algunos lo miran al pasar. Kai también lo hace, y Tetsurō se ríe.

            —Como puedes comprobar, vivo conquistando corazones —se burla—, incluido el tuyo. —Su compañero se limita a levantar una ceja—. No puedes culparle si me encuentra interesante: lo soy. Todos queréis mi aprobación y yo os apruebo; no sé cuál es el problema.

            Nobuyuki se ríe con él y al fin le ofrece la caja de Pocky. El capitán acepta uno y mira a Lev, que en este momento está intentando comprender las explicaciones de Yaku sobre las recepciones.

            —Yo no he dicho que haya un problema; lo que pasa es que es divertido.

            Kuroo asiente con la cabeza: las pequeñas atenciones de Haiba, sus gestos y sus sonrisas retadoras, en efecto, le divierten.

            Lo que no piensa mencionar en voz alta es el vals que bailan sus hormonas por culpa de esos detalles.

            Yaku coloca los brazos de Lev en la posición correcta para recibir; Tetsurō se fija en eso y en mil cosas más, ya que es el capitán y tiene que enterarse de todo, pero, por razones obvias, presta más atención a las manos del líbero tocando la piel clara de Haiba.

            Al contrario que su compañero, Kuroo aún se niega a afirmar que ha vendido su alma, ni al diablo ni a nadie, pero la envidia que siente ahora mismo le hace plantearse la posibilidad de, al menos, haberla alquilado.

* * *

            Kenma siempre lo sabe todo, pero nunca dice nada; sin embargo, tiene una mirada especial, una expresividad que sólo Kuroo sabe leer y que le afecta más que cualquier discurso que pudiera darle. Y no le daría ninguno, dado que Kenma jamás habla sin necesidad (y a veces tampoco lo hace aunque sea necesario).

            En este caso, la mirada es brevísima porque su amigo está ocupado con el teléfono, como de costumbre. Está tumbado en su cama, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Tetsurō, que quiere ver cómo juega, pero no puede desde ese ángulo.

            —Sólo es divertido —dice el capitán, retorciendo un mechón del pelo teñido de su amigo entre los dedos. Kozume se toma la molestia de pausar el juego del móvil para mirarlo—. En serio.

            —Para él no.

            Por eso Tetsurō quería hablar esto con su mejor amigo: porque este no sólo lo entiende a él (que ya tiene mérito), sino que entiende a todo el mundo.

            Aparta la mano de su cabeza y suspira.

            —¿Cuánto?

            Sabe que Kenma va a comprender lo que quiere decir. Kenma siempre lo comprende todo y lo expresa con la mínima cantidad de palabras posible: una, en este caso.

            —Todo.

            Y Kuroo no sabe qué hacer.

* * *

            Dentro de un tiempo, Kuroo empezará a definirse como alguien que no sabe querer, aunque, en realidad, lo que le pasará será que habrá dejado de interesarle. Por razones concretas, aludirá a sí mismo como «uno de esos demonios insensibles» y rechazará así todo conato de relación amorosa (aunque no sexual).

            Pero en la actualidad no tiene ni idea de eso y no le ha pasado nada triste, así que no tiene problema alguno para interesarse un poco más en Lev. Más allá de su piel, de las risas, de las sonrisas desafiantes y de querer tocarle las piernas, quiere decir.

            La respuesta de Kenma lo dejó un poco perdido al principio, pero ahora está seguro de que fue porque no se la esperaba; al menos, no creía que fuera a ser tan directa. Kuroo es, en el fondo, un poco inseguro y no quería creer que Lev lo apreciaba tanto; sin embargo, la experiencia le dice que Kozume siempre lo sabe todo. Tetsurō nunca sabrá cómo se entera de todo, pero es un hecho.

            Respira hondo.

            —Lev.

            Haiba se vuelve, le sonríe y, de pronto, el capitán ve por sí mismo lo que ya vio Kenma.

            —¿Qué?

            —Espérate aquí conmigo cuando acabemos de recoger.

            Su tono no admite réplica, y Lev frunce el ceño y se pregunta qué habrá hecho. No pregunta, sin embargo, porque sabe que no obtendrá respuesta, y le ayuda a bajar la red. Kuroo grita órdenes a los demás y casi tropieza con Inuoka, que deja caer la caja de balones que llevaba.

            —Uy... ¡Lo siento!

            Tetsurō se ríe un poco, burlón. Señala la caja, que ha quedado casi vacía: sólo hay dos balones en su interior.

            —Ahora lo recoges otra vez.

            Inuoka sonríe. Es un gesto auténtico y alegre y Lev, sin darse cuenta, desea poder imitarlo como si no tuviera sus propias sonrisas. Sou no parece darse cuenta de que el capitán se ríe de él y, si se da cuenta, no le concede importancia; se limita a asentir con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y comenzar a perseguir las pelotas que se han ido rodando a varios rincones del gimnasio. Lev le ayuda después a trasladar la caja al almacén, mientras todos sus compañeros, salvo Kuroo, se dirigen ya al vestuario. Inuoka le da una palmada en la espalda a Haiba antes de seguirlos.

            —¡Suerte!

            Lev le dedica una mirada interrogante.

            —¿Suerte para qué?

            —No sé; es que fijo que quiere reñirte por algo —responde Sou mirando a Kuroo, que está de pie junto a uno de los postes de la red—. ¿Qué has hecho?

            —¿Yo? ¡Nada! —se apresura a responder el rubio—. Creo...

            Su compañero se ríe.

            —Bueno, suerte de todas formas —repite, antes de salir del gimnasio.

            Lev lo mira irse y después se vuelve hacia el capitán. Este tiene la vista fija en él, en sus piernas, para ser más exactos, aunque Haiba no se da cuenta del detalle. Sonríe, con una especie de timidez que no le pega nada; además sabe que no es un gesto propio de él, pero la verdad es que en este momento no le sale otra cosa.

            —¿He hecho algo mal? —pregunta directamente; cuanto antes se libre de la bronca (si esta se da), mejor.

            Kuroo le dedica una sonrisa de lado, burlona y divertida al mismo tiempo. Niega con la cabeza, pero no en respuesta a la pregunta:

            —No hay tiempo en el mundo para decirte todo lo que haces mal —le pica, y Lev le pone mala cara, ofendido—, pero si quisiera reñirte, lo haría delante del equipo. Lo he hecho muchas veces.

            —Ah... claro.

            —Eso demuestra que nunca me escuchas —añade el capitán cruzándose de brazos.

            —¡Sí que te escucho! Sólo que luego se me olvida —se defiende Haiba. Después él mismo piensa que no tendría precisamente un futuro brillante como abogado.

            —Por un oído entra y por el otro sale... como ya hemos dicho todos más de una vez —replica Kuroo. Lev intenta convencerlo de su inocencia y de su esfuerzo con una nueva sonrisa, pero es tan creíble como cuando sus padres lo encontraban comiendo chocolate y les decía que no lo había cogido de la cocina—. Y poner cara de niño bueno no quita que sea cierto.

            El rubio se encoge de hombros y suspira.

            —Entonces, si no quieres reñirme... ¿qué quieres? —pregunta con tono curioso.

            —Que el sábado vengas a comer y al cine conmigo.

            Los iris verdes de Lev bailan en dos océanos blancos, o esa es la impresión que da por lo mucho que es capaz de abrir los ojos. Casi tanto como la boca, aunque esta permanece menos tiempo así, ya que Haiba comienza a abrirla y cerrarla como un pez fuera del agua, intentando decir algo, pero sin saber qué. Tetsurō espera, brazos cruzados, párpados entrecerrados y sonrisa calmada en el rostro.

            Después de casi un minuto de boquear, Lev consigue componerse (y, en opinión de Kuroo, volver a parecer una persona). Sin embargo, sigue sin tener muy claro qué responder:

            —¿Yo...?

            —Eres idiota. Definitivamente, eres idiota.

            —¡Eh! —protesta el rubio, que hasta se atreve a darle un empujón.

            El capitán le sujeta las muñecas y vuelve a sonreírle, retador: es el mismo gesto por el que el menor le vendió su alma, y ahora lo sabe (y por eso lo usa).

            —Lev, aquí y ahora sólo estamos tú y yo: ¿con quién más voy a estar hablando, imbécil?

            —Ya, pero... ¿por qué?

            Kuroo se niega a decirlo directamente; no está muy seguro de la razón, pero no quiere hacerlo. Así que mantiene la sonrisa en la cara y se limita a preguntarle a su vez:

            —¿Por qué no?

* * *

            En el entrenamiento del sábado, Lev está a punto de caerse en repetidas ocasiones; sus compañeros le dan tres veces en la cabeza con el balón, todas ellas por mirar a Kuroo cuando no debe, y en el vestuario cree haber extraviado la mitad de sus cosas. No es así: es que se le caen y las pierde de vista.

            Kuroo lo observa y se le escapa una sonrisa cada vez que el nerviosismo y la torpeza de Haiba se hacen notar demasiado. No sólo es cómico: también es entrañable.

            En el restaurante, gesticula en exceso al hablar y acaba por volcar su vaso de agua, salpicando el rostro y la ropa de su compañero (y los suyos propios, pero eso no le importa). Balbucea disculpas, y Tetsurō se ríe en voz muy alta. Siempre se ríe cuando se trata de Lev.

            Kuroo deja que el rubio escoja la película e incluso le invita a palomitas, aunque a él no le gusta nada esa costumbre de comer en el cine. Haiba tiene la deferencia de intentar no hacer mucho ruido masticando, pero fracasa y Tetsurō no puede evitar reírse de él. Al final, ninguno de los dos se entera muy bien de cómo acaba la película, pero salen comentándolo como si lo supieran. Entonces Lev tropieza con un escalón y cae al suelo cuan largo es. Kuroo se ríe de nuevo y se agacha junto a él.

            —¿Te has hecho daño?

            Lev se sienta y le sonríe; esta vez es una sonrisa dulce que tiene poco que ver con la primera que le dedicó.

            —Estoy bien, tranquilo.

            Tiene las piernas larguísimas y una rodilla magullada. Kuroo se fija en esta y, con cuidado, le hace flexionarla.

            Lev Haiba tiene la piel muy clara, muy fina y muy suave, y Tetsurō tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para centrarse en el golpe de la rodilla. No parece gran cosa, pero prefiere asegurarse.

            —¿Puedes doblarla bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada en absoluto? —pregunta en voz baja.

            —Sí: me he mordido la lengua. Pero no sabe a sangre, así que seguro que no es nada. Kuroo- _san_...

            El capitán levanta la mirada de la rodilla al cuello de Lev, y después a sus ojos verdes.

            —¿Qué?

            Entonces Haiba lo besa.

* * *

            Los labios de Kuroo son más rojos que los de la mayoría de los chicos, pero sin llegar a parecer pintados. A Lev le gustó verlos desde la primera sonrisa y le encantó tocarlos desde el primer beso. En este momento esos labios están explorando su cuello y Haiba tiene cada vez más calor.

            —Capi... —Este contesta con una especie de gruñido cuya vibración le hace cosquillas en la garganta—. ¿No te preocupa que estemos en la calle?

            Tetsurō sale de su cuello y suspira con resignación, como cuando está lloviendo y tiene que abandonar la comodidad de su casa para hacer algún recado.

            —No, tampoco es que pretenda llegar a más; sólo es la primera cita —replica con una sonrisa.

            Lev se ríe un poco y le mira los labios. Ha estado dedicándoles sonrisas tontas y besos breves desde que Kuroo le ayudó a ponerse en pie a la puerta del cine hasta ahora, junto al edificio en el que vive. El moreno se vuelve a acercar a él y le da otro beso en la boca, corto y fuerte.

            —No volveré a salir contigo si vas a seguir poniéndote así de nervioso —advierte, sin alejarse mucho de su cara.

            —¿Por qué no? —protesta el rubio.

            —Pues porque has estado todo el día haciéndote daño, lo que no es nada divertido. Además, no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte.

            El tono es de mofa, pero Lev no se siente herido. Al contrario: le hace gracia y se ríe estruendosamente, de la única forma en que sabe hacerlo.

            —No te preocupes: no pienso morirme antes de aprender a sacar como es debido.

            —Perdona, más te vale no morirte antes de ser un as de verdad, directamente. Recepciones incluidas —replica Tetsurō—. Eres aún peor recibiendo que sacando.

            Haiba hace una mueca que luego transforma en sonrisa y le da un beso en la mejilla.

            —Lo he pasado muy bien, Kuroo- _san_.

            El moreno sonríe, labios casi pegados, ojos casi cerrados.

            —Creo que después de haberme comido la boca varias veces, tienes suficiente confianza conmigo para no llamarme «Kuroo- _san_ ».

            Su compañero asiente con la cabeza, pero no se corrige.

            —Quiero salir contigo más veces. ¿Puedo?

            —Siempre que no te mueras... —le pica el capitán.

            A Lev se le caen las llaves de la mano al sacarlas de la mochila. Se ríe y las recoge, sin más, para abrir el portal después.

            —No te preocupes —responde antes de entrar—; no me pasará nada. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

            Tetsurō asiente, saluda con la mano y se da la vuelta cuando Lev ya ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Sonríe para sí mismo, pensando que su compañero no cambiará nada y seguirá accidentándose cada vez que salga con él.

            No le falta razón.

**Author's Note:**

> No le falta razón... (añade eco)
> 
> Se puede interpretar ese final como cada uno pueda y/o quiera, pero, como el fic es todo moñas y agradable y a mí me gustan las cosas tristes, yo sé qué va a hacer que Kuroo pierda el interés en las relaciones románticas. Es más, mi sutileza iguala la de un rinoceronte, así que seguro que vosotros también. Odiadme. O no.
> 
> En otro orden de cosas, el discurso de Kuroo antes de los partidos está copiado literalmente de la traducción de Bakari Subs para el anime, que es la única que conozco lo suficientemente idiomática para que no me chirríe. De hecho, para el anime es la única traducción al español que conozco. El manga ya es otra cosa, pero es que las traducciones literales del inglés me persiguen.


End file.
